1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for delivering a story for mobile entertainment.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current model of mobile entertainment, the user is a passive observer. The user initiates access to the mobile entertainment in the same way they turn on a television or type a URL into the address bar of an online search engine. In the mobile space, the user seeking to access an entertainment service must dial up and solicit use of the site through search engines like Google®, Yahoo®, MSN®, or another intermediary. Once the users reach the mobile entertainment site, they gain access to programming that is repurposed from original source material that was designed and developed for another media (such as film or TV). In other words, the story content is not indigenous to the mobile phone. It can exist—whether in the mobile form or in another form, on any and all other media platforms. The entertainment material is delivered to the user and presented in the same way as presented in that other media, i.e., continuously.
In U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2002/0010584, there is an interactive voice communication method and system for information and entertainment. A real or authored personality records a message, and a user may dial in or connect to a service that plays the recording, e.g. via telephone, and a video, CD, DVD, Internet, stand-alone kiosk, wireless device, or other device. In the system and method, the user calls in or contacts the real (e.g., celebrity) or authored personality and asks a question, and the celebrity or personality answers. This is user-initiated, involves a single contact, is not a story, and is embodied in essentially any medium. The information is responsive to commonly asked questions of a celebrity.
Other systems involving phone calls are wake-up call systems where a user registers in advance for a call in the morning (or other time of day) as a wake-up call or reminder. The call is made and does not deliver a story.